Mione
by JezibellaFleury
Summary: Espionage, friendship and the ability to be yourself. Hermione Granger's going to have one hell of a year...I'm sure of it.
1. A letter

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

* * *

It begins . . .

I was worried. I had decided to change and change was what I did. I was no longer the bushy haired, annoying (and some times infuriating) know-it-all that I was last year. I didn't even have the same hair colour, and I was worried whether or not my friends would approve.

It was September the 1st and I had already packed for my 2nd last year at Hogwarts and all I had left to do was make myself look presentable. I slipped on a pair of tight black flared pants, a low cut emerald green long-sleeved shirt and brushed out my now long silky straight black hair. It had taken hours to get it just right.

Just as I was about to leave, Fawkes flew through the window and perched on my shoulder with a letter tied to his leg. I untied the letter from his outstretched leg. Fawkes was Dumbledore's Pheonix so I wasn't afraid of the letters contents. Seeing the Orders' seal I closed the door that I had left half-open and sat down on the sofa. With shaky hands I slowly opened the letter and read it through carefully not expecting what was written...

_Dear Miss Granger,_

It has come to my knowledge that you have come to a power thought lost to us and I believe that you are old enough to become initiated into the order. I have already done so and the binding will be done later at Hogwarts. But for now we need your help. I want you to come back to Hogwarts under a new name and be resorted into Slytherin. This is your first task as a member of the Order of the Pheonix. You can decide whom to tell. Unfortunately you must act, speak and socialize like a Slytherin therefore restricting your access to Mr. Potter and the rest of Gryffindor. Please send a reply with Fawkes along with your new name. Your mission is to convert as many Death-Eaters children as possible. Find a way so that only I would understand your message without using magic.

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Leader of the Order of the Pheonix_

_P.S. This message will destroy itself soon after you finish reading it._

Then the message burst into flames. Quickly I dropped it and stomped it out. Ignoring the alarm clock that told me I really needed to get going I hastily wrote a quick note, coded so that no one could tell that I was working for The Order but using no magic. A muggle trick so to speak.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I am glad to accept your request that I finish my learning at Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. My mother would have contacted you but she is out shopping. Cassandra Fox never did have good timing. My mother has given me consent to go to Hogwarts for the year and hopefully till I graduate. See you soon Headmaster. _

_Ms. Alexandra Fox_

I attached the note to Fawkes' leg and ran out my front door locking it behind me. I had already decided not to tell Harry about this as it would only make things harder on me. As I got outside I saw my mum drive up the path to the house at full speed. I gathered my stuff and shoved it in the boot.

"Hurry mum I need to get there before the train leaves."

"Don't worry 'Mione I'll get you there."

"Mum?"

"Yes."

"I just got a letter."

"Who's it from? One of those boys you hang out with?"

"No it's from uh . . . a select group of magic-folk dedicated to fighting the evil that exists in my world."

"Your not joining a cult are you, cause as long as you aren't doing that I'm fine."

"No mum, I'm a spy. My name is Alexandra Caroline Fox I'm a pureblood and a recruit for the side of light. My mother is Cassandra Elisabeth Fox and my father is dead, his name was Thomas Daniel Fox."

"Oh. Is it dangerous being a spy in your world?"

"Not if you do it right, but I need you to call me 'Lexi' at the station and tell me to 'get my pureblooded arse on the train.'"

"Why?"

"So I can play the role in detail, ma!"

"So '**_Lexi' _**how did your father die?"

"He disobeyed orders and got himself killed by the Dark Lord."

"Does you mother live alone when you go to school?"

"No we live with her sister Chris in London."

"Brilliant, you almost fooled me! But one more, Does Alexandra have any male friends that are more than friends?"

"MA!"

"Fine, fine, I was only having fun."

"How much longer?"

"20 minutes."

"Ok."

I then drifted off to sleep for a short nap.

* * *

Yours Jez

P.S. Check out my other stories!


	2. Durmstrang? Linx?

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own all those yummy reviews you send me!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

My first fanfic strip tease-ish chapter, lovely though. Long live Smut!

It continues . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we pulled up into the 'King's Cross' Station my mother got out and helped me with my trunk and cat cage. Crookshanks had died last month and I had gotten a black pedigree kitten and her name was Linx. She was very well behaved and is not a normal kitty. I bought her from a witch whose cat had recently had a litter.

I loaded my stuff onto a trolley and walked with my mum up to the entrance to the platform. She was looking a bit worried but I gave her a reassuring glance and she regained her posture and walked through the barrier. I followed shortly after. "Ma," I hissed, " Don't forget."

A simple nod was all I got before I ushered her over to the train doors. 'Ok ma if this isn't the time I need some of your acting skills to kick in I don't know when.'

"Oh Alexandra, don't forget your mama and write every term. Now did you forget anything? You've got all your stuff?"

"Yes ma you can stop bugging me I've got everything, you were there when I packed it. I'm gonna be late."

"Then get your pureblooded arse onto that train missy!"

"Yes ma, Bye."

"Bye."

Our display had caught the attention of a few of the people in my year and my mother had already left. I loaded on my stuff and as I walked down the train I was deep in thought. That was until I bumped into someone coming out of one of the back compartments and I almost fell over but they caught me just in time.

As I looked up I mentally swore 'cause the person who had caught me was none other than Draco L. Malfoy.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around at Hogwarts what year are you?"

"Umm I'm in 6th year, I'm a transfer from Durmstrang. My name is Alexandra Fox and I'm hoping to be sorted into Slytherin." I stuck out my hand and the young blonde shook it.

"Hey umm . . . how would you like to join me in my own private compartment?"

"Sure." I let go of his hand and he guided me into his compartment. I sat down and studied him. He sure had grown and if he was 'cute' last year he was definitely 'hot' now, not that I was looking at Malfoy.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"No please call me Draco, Miss. Fox."

"Then I insist you call me Lexi, Draco."

Hmm his name was so weird to say after 5 years of cruel schoolyard rivalry.

"So, Lexi how are your folks?"

"My mother, Cassandra is very well, thank you."

"And your father?"

"Dead."

"Oh, how?"

"He disobeyed orders and got himself killed by the Dark Lord."

"Oh . . ."

"Do you follow the Dark Lord, Draco?"

"No of course not, none of us Slytherins do but our parents make us or we are killed. Simple." Well that makes this a lot easier for the Order.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Cause I hate him."

"But how are you gonna stay alive without being his?"

"He doesn't know I exist."

"Oh."

"Well I don't know about you but I would like to get changed."

"I'll leave then." He had already changed.

"You can stay if you want."

By now I was really interested in him. He was so kind and sweet and gentle. I was also wearing a lovely new set of black undergarments and was feeling quite daring.

"Ok do you want me to lock the doors so no one can enter while you're changing?"

"Yes please, Draco."

After he had muttered his little spell I took out my school robes which now had a plain Hogwarts symbol on it instead of the Gryffindor crest I was so used to. I began to change, taking off my shirt to reveal my black lacy bra that barely covered my breasts. I took a quick peek at my company before I went on. I slipped of my pants leaving me clad in my G-string and bra. I slowly picked up my uniform trying to ignore the fact that my new 'friend' was extremely aroused. After finishing getting dressed I pretended to have trouble with my tie.

"Draco, could you help me with this?"

"Uh . . . yeah sure."

He stood up and walked over to me, he tied up my black, crest-less tie with ease and I looked up into his eyes, they were so blue. He started leaning in towards me for a kiss when the train jolted to a stop and we were thrown onto the floor with him on top.

I was so embarrassed and I blushed. He got up quickly apologizing and I quickly silenced him with a short very chaste kiss. It worked though he was gapping like a goldfish until I asked if he even had a private carriage. He nodded. We quickly found his carriage and climbed in. We seemed to avoid the topic of the kiss for the entire trip. When we got there I left Draco to his own devices because Professor Snape had been sent out to get me. Even he didn't know that I was Miss. Granger. So after the introductions he led me into the Great Hall through the side and we sat waiting for the Sorting Hat to be brought out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yours Jez

P.S. Read and Review. Next chapter coming soon.

Time written at: 11:51 PM


	3. DIE! POTTER! DIE!

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. This Chapter is a very emotional one, **not** canon!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them. Ignore the sorting song it's crap, but has useful plot clues.

It continues . . . again . . .

* * *

The sorting hat was brought out and placed on the stool. After a moment it began to sing . . .

For a thousand years,  
I've stayed quiet  
Is this what he fears,  
Unity of our houses four  
Could take a many years.

Now Hogwarts has a secret,  
Stretch your ears and hear it.  
Listen to me preach it,  
And hear my message well.

Godric bless his chivalrous soul,  
Choose students with a talent  
A important, common goal,  
To find evil and beat it  
To make this little world whole,

Rowena choose only those,  
With an aptitude for logic  
The ones without an upturned nose,  
To help with her quest for peace  
And not to strike a pose,

Helga had some helpful creatures,  
And she'd watch for those  
Who would let her teach 'er,  
Those students with a kind-hearted soul  
As all those years became a blur,

Salazar was different though,  
Pureblood wasn't his preference  
I know he was a private fellow,  
But where'd you get that reference?  
Pure of heart was his aim,  
And only those whose love was true  
Wouldn't cause him pain,

So now I must sort you, at best,  
A quarter to each  
But I shall do my best,  
For my loyalty still lies  
With my masters long put to rest.

So plop me on your head,  
I'll read your thoughts and  
Where you best make your bed,  
So heed my advice

Be brave young Gryffindors,  
Be kind our Hufflepuffs  
Be at peace my Ravenclaws,  
And be true to your love  
My dear sweet Slytherins,

Slytherin, Gryffindor,  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,  
They're all the same  
You're one of the four,  
And I'll tell you which one  
Suits you more.

I tuned out after that until the first years had been sorted and Dumbledore had stood up.

"Please let me introduce to you a new transfer student, a Ms. Alexandra Fox."

Most of Hogwarts clapped as I walked onto the stage except the Slytherins but when a certain aristocratic blond saw me he encouraged his peers to clap as well.

"Ms. Fox why don't you tell the school about yourself before we sort you hmm?"

"Uh… yeah sure." I wasn't happy about this, Dumbledore hadn't said anything about a speech.

"Umm hello everybody, as the Headmaster just said I'm a transfer from Durmstrang. My name is Alexandra Fox but I hope some of you will come to call me Lexi."

"Ok enough introduction on with your sorting."

The entire Great Hall was watching me, and it was fucking scary. If we could just get Voldermort up here now he would piss himself in fright then die of embarrassment. I walked over to the stool and sat on it. Someone placed the hat on my head and amazingly it fit.

"Hmm you girl are tricky,  
You're loyal and kind,  
Brave and logical but  
Have a hidden love that  
Hasn't been seen since well ever.

Where will I put you hmm?

Oh of course, SLYTHERIN!"

A great cheer rose from the Slytherin tables but again the hat spoke.

"Dear take me of your head and look inside me you might be startled at what you find."

Curious I took the hat off my head and reached into it, eventually I managed to pull out two things. One of the boxes was gift-wrapped and the size of a wand-case the other a leather pouch. The whole hall gasped, as nothing like this had ever happened before except for the second year incident with the chamber but that wasn't viewed by the whole of Hogwarts.

I turned round to check the teachers' response and found them all astonished except Snape he was a mask of indifference. When Dumbledore came out of his coma-like trance he nudged me towards the Slytherin table and the food appeared just as I got to where Draco was seated. He moved over to give me some room smiling and everyone around him gave him startled looks.

"Hey Draco why are they looking at you funny?"

"'Cause I usually never do that for anyone and I have never smiled At the dinner table before."

"Oh. Should I feel honored?"

"Not really I'm just bored of being a mask you know."

"Ok, so would you like to help me after dinner with these 'gifts'?" I asked ignoring the weird looks coming from the surrounding occupants of the table.

"Sure I wouldn't miss it."

Then all further talk died out when we both began to eat. Small talk and flirtatious smirks could wait till after dinner. After I had finished eating I asked Draco to introduce me to some other people and some other houses so I could find some more 'friends'. We had just finished talking to Justin Finch-Fletchley the boy I had supposedly met a few minutes ago when Harry and Ron showed up and glared at Draco. I had to play my part very well now unless the boys would figure me out.

"Draco, who are they and why are they glaring at you?"

"Well the Scraggy black-haired one is Harry Potter." He paused expecting me to squeal and run over to Harry but I said something that surprised him. "Whos he?"

"No one, And the tall red-head is Ronald Weasley."

"Ok why are they glaring at you?"

"Cause we've been fighting for 5 years as school rivals and they hate me."

"How could someone hate you Draco your so nice." And I wasn't lying he was too nice to hate now that I knew him.

"Personally I don't know."

"Then why don't we go ask them?" Before he said no I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to the boys.

"Hello Malfoy," were all the boys said to us when we arrived not even noticing me. This was pissing me off. "Hey Malfoy see you've finally found a replacement for Parkison." Pansy had died at the end of last year when her family finally went against Voldermort, but they didn't know that.

"Oh you evil little bastard." I screamed at Harry. Pansy had secretly been my friend and I even called her my 'sister'.

"Take that back now or you will regret it, Potter"

"Lexi calm down they're just twits ignore them."

"Hey Malfoy," Harry called "Is your friend here as much of a slut as Pansy? And as good in bed?" Draco simply looked outraged but I was past that, I was furious and very good with my wand.

"Potter you will regret even being born, 'saucio', 'adflictatio', 'insculpo e' umerus un 'Barstard'. ' "

Within moments the thing that called itself Harry Potter had a deep gash on his chest, in another minute the word 'BASTARD' cut into his left shoulder and was screaming in pain. He also was bleeding heavily so I muttered a blood clot spell and turned and left. Draco at my side all the way to the Slytherin Common room where I sat snuggled up to him crying, crying for my 'sister' and for my so-called 'friends' behavior.

* * *

Yours Jez

P.S. Read and Review. I'm only gonna ask for one.


	4. Roommate andBedmate?

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter. This Chapter is a very emotional one, **not** canon!

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

It continues . . . again . . . and again . . .

* * *

Reluctantly I pulled away from Draco and pulled out the 'gifts' I had gotten from the Sorting Hat.

"Lexi if you don't want me here just tell me ok . . . ?"

" Okay Draco, umm would you like to help me open these?"

"Sure."

I stood up and he followed me to the desk in the corner of the room . . .

"Uh Lexi maybe you might just want to do that in private . . . cause when I was talking about Slytherin being against Voldermort I didn't mean every single one of us."

"Oh, well where do you suggest we go?"

"Umm how about my room? I've got my own." Draco then realized what his 'suggestion' could imply and blushed.

"Sure, and could I stay overnight? Please I really don't want to stay in Pansy's old bed." I started crying again and he caught me before I crumpled to the ground, picked me up and carried me up to his dorm muttering soothing words that I couldn't understand in my state. As we entered his room I gasped it was beautiful. Silver and black were the dominating colors and the room seemed like it was sparkling. Over in the far-right hand corner was a King-size four poster bed and a fireplace exactly adjacent to it. Large groups of cushions littered the room and in the other corner were two doors, one clearly labeled in silver 'STUDY' the other 'BATHROOM'.

"Oh, Draco it's beautiful." He lowered me onto one of the piles of cushions and summoned his own.

"Really thanks."

"Yeah well we should check out these 'gifts' then."

Before I could get them out my trunk and cat cage landed in the middle of the room causing me to shriek.

"Oh my stuff I forgot . . . hmm seems like the Headmaster approves of me staying here." I see a note taped to the side of my trunk and I picked it up and read it . . .

Dear Ms. Fox,

I heard about what Mr. Potter said and you shall receive no punishment he has been informed of how Miss. Parkison had died and deeply regrets what he said but I would understand if you never forgave him. I know about your new sleeping arrangements and as long as there are two beds I'm happy with this. Have fun this year and bring the Slytherins to our side 'actively'.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.

I chuckled for a bit at the way he unintentionally stated that me and Draco could do anything at all as long as there were two beds. Then the note burst into flames. I smiled and turned to a very confused Draco Malfoy . . .

"So where shall I unpack?"

After I had unpacked Draco transfigured me a bed just like his but it was fully black silk without the silver stitching. We then sat on the bed and talked for a while. When I suddenly remembered the 'gifts'.

"Draco we still have those 'gifts' to unwrap."

"Ok get them out."

I grabbed them out of my pocket and dumped them on my bed. I grabbed my wand ready to do a quick curse check when it disintegrated in my hand. "What the hell?"

"I'll get it 'Capriacatius'" his wand turned green for a second and then went back to normal. That meant it was fine. I reached forward shaking my old wand off my hands for the first box. I opened it and saw the most beautiful wand in the box. I carefully lifted it out of the box and I saw a note.

_Dragon's Claw, Blood-wood, 13 inches._

_Issued and engraved for a Ms. Alexandra Caroline Fox._

I twirled the wand in my hands and saw my name engraved in it. I smirked, I've always wanted a wand like this and it felt much more powerful than my old one.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" said Draco looking over the note that had fallen out of the wand box.

"I wonder how old that box is." It indeed looked old maybe a few hundred years but it was probably enchanted to look like that.

"Dunno? Well I think that pouch has got lots in it so put it away and we'll look at it some other day, I'm tired." Draco stretched and yawned reminding me how tired I was.

"Ok well we better get to bed" I said standing up and pulling all of the offending objects off my bed. Satisfied I transfigured my robes into pajamas and got ready for bed too tired to notice that my new dorm mate was already fast asleep fully robed on his bed.

He was there again, he was always there. And as always the 'crutatius' curse reached his lips and as always I pointed my wand at myself and spoke the same words as before under my breath while I told him that I would never let him have me. That I belonged to someone else, that even in death I would never serve him. And then I finished my incantation and his curse hit me the same time as my own. Though I survived unlike the last time this nightmare had come. I had even screamed in preparation for the usual pain but none came.

"Lexi, Lexi wake up."

"Huh?"

"You were having a nightmare and talking in your sleep, it was scary. Then you screamed . . . Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh ok, get some sleep."

"No. I mean . . . umm could you stay with me tonight I don't feel like being alone."

"Uh ok."

"Thanks Dray . . ."

"Hmmm Your welcome Lexi."

I then drifted of into a peaceful sleep. With no nightmares or cruel and evil baddies.

* * *

Yours Jez

P.S. Read and Review. I'm gonna ask for two now.


	5. the morning after

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter . . . but I wish I did.

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

It continues . . . again . . . and again . . .and unfortunately again.

* * *

'When I awoke I was content and warm. I didn't register that the reason I was warm was the fact that a certain aristocratic blond had wrapped himself around my person some time late last night until I opened my eyes. If you were to describe my reaction as shock it would be a grievous understatement.'

'I tried to wriggle out of the blondes grasp but all he did was pull me closer, then I remember why he was wrapped around me. I had asked him to stay! Last night I had a dream, yeah it was unsettling' I remembered, 'but not enough to want Draco for comfort?'

'Wait, last nights dream. It was different. There usually is pain. But last night there was none. Hmm strange oh no Draco is getting up. Pretend to be asleep.'

"Urrg," moaned my most recent bed companion. Ah so that's what a Malfoy looks like in the morning, before the amazing hair brush is found. The squirming pale mass lifted its equally scruffy pale blonde head, shrieked and fell out of bed. Obviously I'm not the only shocked one this morning, is my hair that bad.

"Ow my arse. Uh good morning Lexi."

"Morning Draco."

The bed-headed Malfoy simply smiled and got up to take a shower.

Meanwhile I was busy trying to find my hair brush. Nope not under the bed, on the dresser . . . no. Umm maybe still in my trunk? Yes. As I sat trying to de-tangle my very knotted and very messy hair, I noticed that Draco had finished his shower. He had also gotten dressed and brushed his hair. And I had done mine yippee! I decided to have my shower this afternoon and went to get my school stuff.

I grabbed what I needed and turned to face Draco. As I did he grabbed me in a gentle hug and I wasn't complaining. 'Hmmm . . . he smells nice.' Twirling me round he placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Come on Lexi we've got to go, I want to have breakfast before Potions." As we hurried out of his room I noticed some things. I had started falling for Draco and I didn't give a shit. I wouldn't let 5 years worth of rivalry gets in the way of potential romance. Hmmm . . . maybe I like being a Slytherin after all.

* * *

Please,

tell me what you would like in this story and I will give it a **_lot_** of thought.

Yours Jez

P.S. I do not expect reviews . . . .


	6. Squee! A ball!

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter . . . and I own . . . nothing.

**Pity me!**

Rating: PG13+ for swearing and maybe R for later chapters and only if there is a **_reason!_**

Genre: Romance/Action

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

It will never end . . . and hello to Vanessa Martin of Australia who is watching me closely for the next chapter. Both here and at school she harasses me. But to my relief and most likely your regret here is Chapter 6.

* * *

Draco pulled me all the way to they Great Hall and sat us down. Instantaneously I was surrounded by congratulations and thanks after yesterday's episode with my old friends. After a few glares and mutters of distaste from Draco the Slytherin table grew quiet.

We started munching on our breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon and Toast.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, obviously wanting attention. "Students, this year we will be having a Winter ball for Christmas. This ball will be for 6th and 7th years only, though if any student under that age group is invited by an older student he/she would be allowed to join in. Continue eating." He paused, then returned to his own meal.

Every girl at every house erupted into either fits of giggles staring at the boy she wanted to go with or started gossiping rather loudly at the thought of buying a new dress. Under the table Draco was fidgeting, like he was nervous. I looked up and assessed the situation. One half of the school was starring at him. He looked like he would rather date a man-eating-shark than one of the sea of girl whose attention was focused at him. I felt so sorry for my Dray . . . Huh? Where did that come from? Since when has he been 'my Dray!?!' Uh . . . I'm confused. My thoughts continued like this for a while in my head until one of the Hufflepuff girls got out of her seat and started walking towards us. When she got here she asked "Draco Malfoy will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" Draco looked so nervous I almost laughed.

When he started to splutter and look at me for help. I decided that I would help him. Reaching my hand over to his I entwined our fingers. "Sorry girl, but Draco here is presently spoken for. Next time be quicker." I smiled my most charming smile and she left in a huff. I felt Draco's thumb rubbing my hand. I turned to look at him and he mouthed 'thank you' . I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. It was just too funny. I grabbed his hand and my books and we walked holding hands across the Great Hall and out it's welcoming doors.

* * *

Yours Jez

Maybe it is wrong to ask for a review . . .

. . .do I really want to know how much I suck at this!?!


	7. Floating and kisses

Disclaimer-J.K.Rowling owns Harry Potter and she is filthy rich, I am not!

Warning! Horrible grammar and/or spelling may occur and if anyone sees any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them.

On and on the endless saga goes…

* * *

We ran out the doors and into the foyer, thinking quickly I spun us around and headed of to Pro. Flitwick's Charms class. Quietly as we could we slipped into the room. The Professor not being there I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard, 'Draco Malfoy the Slytherin SEX god was afraid of petty girls!' I mean he wasn't 'afraid' of me…maybe a bit hesitant but, oh shit I must look silly floating 6ft in the air.

"Hey Dray?"

"Yeah," he whispered weakly

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Uh…" he spun around, blushing furiously. "I didn't kiss you, you sort of kissed me!"

"Oh yeah…but before that. I was so sure you were about to?" I inquired.

"Lexi, I…umm…well you see…I kinda…" he runs a hand through his hair and mussed it up. SO!!! Cute. "…I kinda like, like you."

Right now I can almost hear him questioning his response. Thinking over and over about what I'll say to that. Well now I'm probably gonna give him a shock. With a quick charm I floated down noiselessly and landed behind him.

"Lexi?" he turned around and I pounced. I ran my hands through his hair commenting oddly on its texture and length. He was very startled and looked up. "Lexi, I don't get it. Aren't you angry at me for wanting you as more than a friend, instead of trying to preserve the friendship we already have?"

I really thought about this and after a few moments, one word was my answer to that particular question…No…

"No."

He looked both startled and happy that I was ok with this…whatever 'this' is.

He leaned down a bit and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that left my head spinning. I was quick to respond. After a few breathless minutes I pulled back and smiled. Then the bell rang. "Come on Draco! We'll be late for potions!" Grabbing his hand we ran off down to the dungeons. Passing some very gossipy Ravenclaws we arrived outside the classroom seconds before Professor Snape opened it and while he wasn't looking Draco kissed me again. "That," he whispered, "was for saving my arse at breakfast." Then he led me into the dark, dank classroom after his, our, head of house.

* * *

Your thoughts on Snape?

Remember HBP will not and does not affect this story!

Yours Jez


End file.
